Venom
by SilentHuntress72
Summary: This is about Soundwave adopting a venomous cobra into his little family. Venombite is reluctant to completely give into the Symbiotic bond, but he also doesn't want to let his old partner have the pleasure in knowing he had drove him into committing suicide. Will Soundwave be able to get the Cassetticon to trust him and his family enough to let the bond completely work?
1. Chapter 1

This is an old fanfiction that I made back when I was in middle school, I made a few chapters, but I figured I'd post the first chapter and see how you guys like it. Please let me :)

* * *

Ch.1

Soundwave ran his orders through his processor; 'Go to Cybertron and make sure NO Autobot lands on its surface.' He made his way past the warehouse district before he saw a Cybertronian Cobra slithering across the ground. Walking up to it he asked curiously.

::Query: What faction are you?::

The Cobra looked up with green optics with black slits in the center. "Frag off."

Rumble laughed at the Cobras quip. "Has some attitude in him, Boss." That angered the Cobra even further, making him lash out with fangs bared. It bit Rumbles wrist. "Ah get it off me!"

The communication Director laughed monotonically before popping the snakes head. ::Query: Repeat.::

The snake released the minion before replying, energon dripped off his fangs. "Neither, and I don't need anyone. Ssso good bye."

::Query: Symbiont? Where is Partner?::

Deciding that he wasn't going to be left alone the snake nodded. "My partnersss died after your factionsss ran off."

Soundwave saw that the snake's fangs were still bared, a green colored liquid dripped slowly from them. The area that the liquid touched, soon burned away, leaving a pungent smell. The Cobra's metal rattle shook, letting the Decepticon know that he wasn't going to calm down.

::Symbiont's spark: Fading. Suggestion: Come with me.:: Soundwave knelt in front of him, trying to let him know that he was no threat.

The Cobra was coiled in a tight ball. He slowly loosened up to his full height, which was almost as tall the Autobot's scout Bumblebee. "No, I want to be with them. Now leave me alone before I ssshow you why I'm called Venombite." Acid filled every word the green snake said.

::Soundwave: Denies your request to offline. Bond: Will not be forced. Alternative: Will bring you with us.:: Soundwave said as he tried to pick him up.

Venombite swiftly dodged his servo and side weaved away from Soundwave's other servo. "Jussst leave me alone." The blue mech shook his helm and attempted to jump on top of him. Which failed as soon as Venombite wrapped himself around the mech's waist in tight coils. His fangs flashed in the night sky before latching onto Soundwave's shoulder.

Frenzy and Rumble gasped in fear of what would happen to them. Soundwave stood up slowly, each one of his creations could feel the slight agitation that he was sending. Venombite bit even tighter, but not releasing his acidic venom. The mech grabbed the base of the snake's triangular helm, giving it slight pressure with one digit. Quickly the green and red patterned Cobra released his vice grip.

"Are you alright Soundwave?" Rumble rushed over to his creator, looking at the small punctures in him. "You're not leaking any energon or acid?"

"I'm a hunter, I know where to hit. And I can release my venom when I want. Now releassse me!" Venom bit whipped his body furiously, trying to wrap himself around his captor's arm.

::Release: Granted only if you agree to come with us.:: Soundwave offered the struggling mech.

"Fine, but put me back down!" Venombite hissed.

::Venombite: Afraid of heights?:: Soundwave asked, ignoring the chuckles coming from his purple and red bipedal Cassetticons.

He flicked his forked glossa, getting a heat signature reading off of the mech holding him. "No. I jussst don't like not having sssomething under me."

::Query: Form Symbiotic bond with Soundwave?:: He finally say Venombite down.

"You sssaid I didn't have too." He quipped.

::Query Does Venombite not know how bond works?:" He asked with a tilt of his helm.

Venombite flashed his fangs with a hiss, earning him a pop in the helm. Tucking his fangs away, he grumbled angrily. "Of courssse I know how it worksss. I was the firssst one to be created by River."

::Query: River, original creator? Statement: Don't recall designation.:: Soundwave knelt in front of the Cobra. He was mentally counting how many times Venombite flicked his glossa in a nonthreatening way. So far he was at ten, and there was about a four nanominute gap between each one.

"Yesss he was. River liked to keep to himssself. We lived in the downtown part of Kaon. Where the Gladiatorial pitsss were." He said sadly, his angry manner faltering.

::Query: Form bond?:: He held out his servo to the unsure snake. His other symbionts formed a semicircle around him.

Venombite looked at the servo and then up at Soundwave. His glossa barely touched the tips of Soundwave's digits, making the mech shiver. "Fine, but I'm not calling you Massster."

::Designation: Soundwave, not Master.:: Soundwave said bluntly before Venombite slid up and around his arm. His green optics scanned him and flicked his glossa once more before exposing his spark.

Soundwave exposed his spark, and touched Venombite's spark with his free digits. Venombite used his tail to touch Soundwave's spark. Their energies spiraled from their sparks and coiled around each other. Soundwave knew that there were two ways that this would end, as Ratbat was also an adopted Cassetticon. Their energies would combine and complete the bond, or they wouldn't connect and the Symbiont, which in this case is Venombite, would deactivate.

Venombite was wanting the bond to fail, he wanted to be with River even with all the evil things he did to his creations. But he remembered the last thing that his partner and fellow Cassetticon, Darkstar, told him. 'Don't let River define your future.' The Cobra mentally sighed at how right the black and white stripped cybercat was. He let the bond complete, their energies absorbing each other. They saw flashes of each other's past and thoughts as the bond opened.

Venombite pulled his rattler away and closed his chest piece, hiding away his pale yellow spark. "They didn't sssee my passst, did they?"

::Negative. Venombite's past: Classified unless you wish for them to see. Soundwave: Can hear your thoughts. River and Soundwave: Not the same. Soundwave: Does not harm what is his.::

"Yeah, Soundwave's the best ever!" Rumble said, hoping to be an enough suck up to get to stay up late and watch Earth TV.

::Rumble's attempt to extend staying up: Denied. Comment: Will accept.:: Soundwave smiled under his mask. ::Group: Should return to Earth with mission report and new member. Venombite: Warning don't disobey me. Consequences: Won't leave compartment for one Earth month.:: He warned.

"Ooh that's harsh." Frenzy whispered to his twin.

Ravage purred as she stood proudly next to her creator. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw sat on Frenzy's shoulders. Ratbat held onto a bent over pipe as he watched the scene before him.

"Fine." Venombite mumbled with a flick of his glossa.

Soundwave sat the snake down before opening his chest compartment. When Venombite transformed into his cassette form, it was mainly a neon green with a black and red border, and green, yellow, and red glaring eyes. The blue mech was intrigued by the intricate designs, wondering if others from his group were the same.

~They were.~ Venombite said through the newly created bond.

~Hey Venombite, when we get back could ya do your weird acid biting thing on Starscream?~ Rumble asked in a serious tone.

Soundwave felt the snake close off all the connections, he could only feel that Venombite was needing fuel. He pushed gently through the bond to get past the wall he put up.

~What?~ Venombite let the wall fall.

~Fuel levels: Dangerously low. Demands: Instant refuel.~ Soundwave said as he took off to the space bridge tower.

Soundwave felt a wave of embarrassment radiating off of Venombite when he brought up fueling. The snake blocked off any memories involving refueling. Soundwave needed to find a way to get him to open up, seeing as he saved him from a long strenuous deactivation.

~Ssso you think that sssaving me, I'll jussst open up and tell you about my passst.~ Venombite hissed angrily.

~Bond: New, took time for Ratbat to accept and let me take care of him the way he needed to be cared for. Venombite and Soundwave: Will take time for each other to get used too. Venombite: Does not need to tell about past now, but eventually yes.~ Soundwave told him as he typed in the coordinates for the base on Earth.

~I'm not sssome lovey dovey mech. I wasn't with River, and I'm not going to be with you.~ Venombite snapped angrily.

~Comment: False. Reminder: Bonded. Saw flashes of past. Venombite and old Creator's relationship: Close until a past event.~ Soundwave said before they appeared on the Nemesis, which was located underwater. He released all his Symbionts. Venombite slithered up and around Soundwave's leg until he was resting on his arm. His helm rested on the inside of Soundwave's servo.

::Action: Explain.:: Soundwave gently held his arm up to look into his optics.

"I like being up high." He flicked his glossa, it lightly tickling Soundwave's servo.

::Reaction to heights previously: Had a dislike.:: He looked around him in confusion.

"I was floating then, now I feel sssafe." He answered before stiffening and looked to his right.

Megatron came stomping in, with Starscream whining behind him. The gray mech stopped in mid step, his Second crashing into him before falling down. "Starscream, you imbecile can't you do anything right? Soundwave status report."

::Autobot activity: Nonexistent. Soundwave gained new Symbiont.:: Soundwave held up his arm, Venombite slithered his body around his arm.

"I recognize this mech. He belonged to River, he was a gladiator that I fought. But that's not right, last I checked he went crazy and committed suicide." Megatron said.

Venombite didn't like that one bit. He arched his helm back and hissed with a flash of his fangs. "River wasn't crazy!" Megatron looked at his communication officer, silently ordering him to punish the fanged snake for stepping out of line. Soundwave bopped him on the top of his helm. "Ow! Ratbat may not care about hisss creator, but I do. I don't care if Megatron isss the Lord of a rock, I won't let anyone disssressspect mine."

::Creator: Deactivated. New host: Soundwave. Megatron: Demands respect. Soundwave: Will earn it.:: Soundwave said monotonically.

"Make sure he knows who's in charge. Make sure he gets branded." Megatron ordered.

::Orders: Received. Completion time: One Lunar Cycle.:: Soundwave bowed hosting helm, turned on his heel, and left. The others followed closely behind.

"So your Creator was a gladiator like Megatron?" Rumble looked at the snake as they continued to walk down the main hall.

"River was the reigning champion, until Megatron ssshowed up. That was our firssst losss alssso." Venombite said, not realizing he had let a wall down. "We made a great team. We loved fighting along ssside him, until-"

"Until what?" Frenzy hinted for him to continue. Venombite realized that the bond was open, and the walls went back up.

Rumble smacked his brother on the back of his helm. "Good going dumb aft, he was opening up to the Boss."

::Rumble: Refrain from cursing.:: Soundwave glared behind his yellow visors. ::Venombite: Refuel necessary.:: He walked into the Rec room and grabbed Ravage her own cube, and then his ariel Symbionts a cube for them before grabbing himself his.

"I don't refuel on anything outssside a living Cybertronian, or a fresssh deactivation." Venombite looked away, sending a wave of embarrassment and annoyance.

::Venombite: Refuel.:: Soundwave said with a nod.

"Woah, but how do you know if he doesn't have any viruses?" Rumble looked up from his cube with concern.

::Rumble's concern: Appreciated but unnecessary.:: Soundwave turned his attention to the red mech as he spoke, but went back to look at Venombite. ::Refuel.::

"Fine, if it'll ssshut you up." Venombite flicked his fangs out and arched his helm back before biting into his wrist. Soundwave instinctively clenched, causing Venombite to coil himself tighter to numb the pain.

~Ssstop clenching, or it'll get worssse.~ He told him through the bond.

"Does it hurt Soundwave?" Frenzy asked as he watched Venombite stare into nothing, his green optics were now black rimmed with green. "Is he okay?"

::Soundwave's status: Good. Venombite: Unsure.:: Soundwave said monotonically.

As if on cue Venombite pulled away and unfurled himself from his arm slowly, as energon slowly dripped from Soundwave's wound. "Um… I didn't hurt you, did I? I've been told that I blackout and get protective during my refueling."

::Damage: None. Query: How often do you refuel?:: He asked before sliding his mask back and drinking his energon.

"Every ten Lunar cyclesss." He slithered onto the table in front of him and coiled himself in the center of it. He buried his helm into his body, only his tail moved side to side slowly.

::Query: What is Venombite doing?:: Soundwave tilted his helm.

"It'sss cold in here. I got to conssserve energy." Venombite said before his individual armor plates shook. "That'sss one thing River hated about me. Can't ssstand extreme temperaturesss."

'My original creator was afraid of bats. Soundwave is much better, he loves us in his own way and he makes sure we come first. Unless it's Megatron, but even then we'll come first.' Ratbat flew down beside the snake.

"I've learned that even our creatorsss can lossse sssight that we have feelingsss too." Venombite said harshly, Soundwave concluded that it would take a bit longer for him to gain his newly adopted Cassetticon's trust.

::Soundwave and other Host's: Different. Soundwave: Never hurts what's his. Makes sure that his creations are fueled and cleaned and repaired before self. Venombite: Will need to get branded soon.:: He picked up the coiled snake carefully. ::Area of insignia: Difficult.::

Heavy steps came behind them, drawing all their attentions to the trine of Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. The red mech sneered at the weary cobra. "It's so ugly, where do you find these orphans at Soundwave?"

Soundwave remained silent, learning not to let the Seeker's quips get under his armor plating. Venombite had other thoughts, he swiftly slithered to the ground, and slithered himself upwards looking the mech in the optics. His fangs flashed and flexible armor plating folded out on either side of his helm. On the back of the folds were the same black and colorful optics staring at Soundwave. He wondered what the front looked like, he decided that that is where he will have Hook brand the Cassetticon.

"I am not an orphan, you piece of ssslag." Venombite hissed angrily as he flicked his helm upwards, causing acid to fly from his fangs and onto the mech's chest.

Starscream screamed in pain as the red and gray paint chipped, and the armor turned a bright orange as it became brittle. "Call your monster off Soundwave! You're lucky Megatron allows you to keep your pets-"

Soundwave allowed many things to slip, but calling his creations "pets" crossed the line. He stood up and pointed his blaster between Starscream's optics. Thundercracker and Skywarp pointed theirs at the blue mech, and the other Cassetticons aimed at the trine.

::Cassetticons: Not pets, Soundwave's creations.:: Soundwave narrowed his optics at them from behind his yellow visors. ::Venombite: Branding required.:: Soundwave touched the back of his helm as he lowered his blaster.

Venombite folded the sides of his helm, turned, and quickly slithered up Soundwave's arm. His helm rested on the opposite shoulder. Soundwave shrugged for the others to follow, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw squawked in warning before flying after Soundwave.

Soundwave felt that Venombite wasn't going to let being called both a "pet" and "orphan" by one mech go. Ravage looked up at the tense cobra in thought.

'Don't let Starscream get to you, he's an idiot.' The black cat reassured.

"Doesssn't matter, it'sss true." His helm turned away from everyone's view.

::Orphan: Inaccurate. Soundwave: Adopted and saved Venombite. Venombite status: No longer orphan, has family unit.:: Soundwave sent reassurance through the bond. He felt Venombite relax slightly as he accepted the reassurance he was getting. ::Query: Temperature range accurate for you?::

He was silent as his glossa flicked in front of him. "It'sss a little on the cold side, but I'm okay. I can't sssee colorsss, but I can sssee heat and cold sssignaturesss."

"So is that why you do that weird thing with your glossa?" Rumble asked as he gestured with his digits wiggling in front of his face.

"Yesss." He simply said as they turned into a room with six, matching green and purple mechs. Venombite felt Soundwave gently lifted him off of his shoulders. "Will thisss hurt."

::Brand: Will cause minimal pain.:: Soundwave said honestly.

Hook walked over with a iron brand that glowed brightly. Venombite slithered side to side, trying to get away, but Mixmaster flipped the snake over to open the folds in his helm and Long Haul held Venombite down. Soundwave tried to calm the stressed snake down, but it didn't help him.

"Hold him down Long Haul, I don't need to brand something not meant to be branded!" Hook said in irritation.

"I'm tryin! He's stronger than he looks." Long Haul grabbed ahold of the thrashing tail.

Hook brought the Decepticon shape brand onto the left side of the fold. Venombite coiled with a hiss. The Constructicon did the same thing on the right side, but the snake bit Mixmaster's arm. The Constructicon yelled in pain as he bit down harder.

"Soundwave get him off of him." Hook suggested harshly as he tried to pry his mouth open.

Soundwave pressed the back of his helm, and pressed down and forward gently. Venombite instantly released his hold, energon dripped from his fangs. ::Venombite's actions: Were unnecessary. Advise: Give Apology.::

Venombite didn't say anything as Soundwave released the back of his helm. He glared at him as he transformed into his cassette form, anger and distrust were the only emotions that Soundwave was getting. Everyone could feel the slight disappointment that their Creator was having.

"Soundwave he'll get over it." Rumble said as he gave a few reassuring pats on his leg.

~:Chances: 24%:~ Soundwave knew that all walls they had taken down were back up.

He wanted, no needed Venombite to trust them. Soundwave knew next to nothing of what happened in the Cobra's past to cause him to not trust anyone. With a deep sigh Soundwave picked up the cassette, looked at the colorful optics designs before placing him in his chest compartment.

::Soundwave: Apologizes for Venombite's actions.::

"Don't worry about it, no acid was used. Just glad he didn't paralyze him, then we'd be in trouble." Hook said as he patched up his partner.

::Query: Information on Cyber Cobra?:: Soundwave was curious now.

"Well yeah, Venombite is a cobra. Their species have three forms of acids that they release into their prey. First it's a paralysis acid, which causes all motor skills for twelve cycles to stop. Next it's a hallucinogen, which is mostly used for defense. And then their acid which, when given a lot, can kill a mech. They aren't affected by their own acids, so during territory battles they just choke each other out. Cyber cobras tend to get pretty big when they stand at their full height. Venombite is the biggest that I've seen, so he shouldn't get much bigger." Hook explained as he finished the patch. "He is still a hunter; no scientists knew why his kind couldn't drink energon cubes, even if it was in its pure state. Any energon they consume outside a body, they'll instantly purge."

::Venombite tanks: 2% when found. Refueled: From Soundwave. Tanks: 99%:: Soundwave looked at the Constructicon.

He nodded with a 'mhm' following it. "He probably refueled off scraplets or astro-foxes. Just be glad he isn't like Earth's snakes. They can eat a whole animal. I'd imagine his mouth can open at an hundred-eighty degrees."

~Venombite: Forgive Soundwave for pain inflicted on you. Branding: Needed to be done.~ Soundwave pleaded through the tiny metaphorically crack between their bond.

~You lied to me, jussst like him. Nothing like River my aft. Jussst like him.~ Venombite was hurt and he put up wall after wall, until Soundwave could only feel the Cobra's spark jolt.

Soundwave didn't show it, but everyone could feel the distraught coming off of the mech. He turned and left in stiff movements. Ratbat flapped over to Soundwave and landed on his shoulder.

'I can talk to him, I know what he's going through. He didn't mean it Soundwave, he doesn't see how great you are.' The bat gave a few squeaks.

'Ratbat's right, he's probably the only one who can get through to him.' Ravage said as she stuck close to his side.

::Symbionts: Correct. Ratbat: Attempt to talk to Venombite. Soundwave: Appreciative.:: He said lightly before giving the bat a gently scratch on the side of his face.

"Hey boss, we're gonna go bug Thundercracker now!" Rumble said as soon as him and Frenzy were already rounding the corner.

::Rumble and Frenzy: Don't get in trouble. Soundwave: Does not need to deal with Starscream's voice.:: He said sternly.

The two waved him off as soon as their bodies were gone. Soundwave and the others went to their shared quarters to relax until they were summoned by Megatron. Venombite decided to join the others, but he was coiled up tightly on the berth. His tail rattled as his optics could no longer be seen. Ratbat flew down from his perch and next to the snake.

'I know what you're going through. My original creator was brutal, only cared about himself. When I was created, he tried so many things to extinguish my spark, because I wasn't like the others. While I was created as a bat, the others were hunting dogs. And then Soundwave saw me being used as a play thing by the others. He saved me from Juniper, the bond between us was severed and Soundwave formed one with me. It took a while for me to get used to the idea of being cared for and loved by someone.'

"I was loved for!" Venombite quickly uncooked and lashed out at the bat. "It was all her fault, ssshe wasn't ssstrong enough. Her ssspark gave up and he went crazy." Venombite looked down with his optics leaking. "And then we all paid."

'Who's spark failed?' Ratbat hopped forward as he wrapped a wing around the cobra.

"Fireheart. River told usss after a fight in the Gladiatorial pitsss, that he was carrying. We were all excited, the cyclesss passsed and Fireheart was only a couple sssolar cyclesss old before her ssspark ssstopped. That'sss when River changed." Venombite pulled away and coiled up again with his helm tucked inside. ~He killed them all, there were timesss when River would collect their bodiesss and recharge with them. He would take on the ssstrongest of foesss, and make me act as bait. Megatron is right, River grew crazy after the deca cyclesss passsed. Until he committed sssuicide, leaving me alone.~

::Venombite: Not alone. Soundwave: Here, will make sure you are safe.:: Soundwave sat beside him on the berth. ::Soundwave: Won't hurt Venombite.::

Venombite looked at the blue mech with caution. He lowered his body as he slowly began to relax. Carefully he slithered onto Soundwave's lap, and coiled loosely on it. Soundwave felt a wall crumble, he was happy that he was earning his trust.

Ravage hopped onto the berth with them and laid down at the end of the berth. Her helm rested on her paws. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were recharging on a perch in the corner of the room. Soundwave was about to ask Venombite another question, but he saw Venombite recharging soundly where he was.

::Soundwave: Thanks Ratbat for helping getting through to Venombite.:: He patted the purple Cassetticon's back.

'It's no big deal Soundwave. He was just going through a lot, being alone can take a lot out of us.' Ratbat reminded him before flying over to his perch and hung upside down. 'I'm going to get some recharge.'

::Affirmative.:: Soundwave nodded as he carefully moved Venombite onto the berth so he could lay down. He slowly drifted off into recharge as Venombite sluggishly moved onto his chest and went back into stasis.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 2

This is an old fanfiction that I made back when I was in middle school, I made a few chapters, but I figured I'd post the first chapter and see how you guys like it. Please let me :) I own Venombite, other OC's, and plot.

* * *

Ch. 2

Venombite onlined and looked around tiredly. He slowly uncoiled as his systems began to online. "How long was I in ssstasssisss?"

::Half a solar cycle.:: Soundwave walked out from the wash racks that was connected to his quarters. ::Query: Venombite feel better after recharge?::

"Yeah. I…I want to apologize for the way I acted. It'sss jussst that being on my own, taught me not to trussst anyone who was like River." Venombite flicked his glossa. "The temperature is jussst right."

::Query: Temperature range needed to function?:: Soundwave asked after sitting beside the snake.

Venombite cautiously looked at him before answering. "I can function in between 39.2 to 79 degresss Fahrenheit. Too cold I go into ssstasssisss, and too hot I go hide sssomewhere cooler."

::Noted: Will keep quarter temperature appropriate range.:: Soundwave held his servo out. ::Venombite: Cleaning habits.::

That's when the snake laughed hysterically. "I don't wash myssself, it messsesss with my internal temperature."

::Query: Keep armor plating cleaning?:: Soundwave was curious to learn any and everything possible about his new Symbiont.

"I take charcoal bathssss. Though from what I sssaw through the bond, sssand will work alssso." He slithered up onto Soundwave's shoulders, his tail wrapped around the mech's arm. "Where are the othersss?"

::Location of others: Around base and on recon mission.:: Soundwave said as he slowly stood up. ::Query: Venombite be willing to go to human city?::

"Do I have a choice?" Venombite asked with a flick of his glossa.

::Choice: Always. Thought: Venombite can learn more about Earth through personal experience, rather than through bond.:: Soundwave explained before leaving their fairly large quarters.

"I would like to sssee Earth." Venombite revealed.

::Query: Next refuel.:: Soundwave continued to walk through the base, holding up his arm to look at the snake.

"Well not too long from now. I'll be hungry again in the next few mega cyclesss." Venombite casually said as he watched Soundwave exit the base. "We don't have to asssk Megatron for permisssion before leaving?"

::No. Soundwave: Trusting enough to leave whenever.:: Soundwave told the snake before taking off into the sky.

Venombite always hated flying, and he had let his weakness show through as he gripped onto his new partner's arm even tighter than before. He hated showing weakness around those that he was used to being around. And the last time he showed any weakness was when his past was a happier one.

Soundwave sent reassurance through the bond. The blue mech knew that the snake was going to have to get used to this, or transform into his cassette form and fly with him like that. They finally made it to the outskirts of the city. Venombite flicked his glossa a few times before saying anything.

"I won't be able to ssstay out for very long. It'sss very hot."

::Suggestion: What if Soundwave holds you when cooling fans kick in?:: Soundwave looked slightly down at him.

The Decepticon third was still getting used to having a Cassetticon that can stand as tall as the Autobot scout, Bumblebee. Venombite was always hunkered down to give his enemies a sense of being the bigger bot before attacking. Soundwave took his silence as a reluctant yes. They were still going to have to get used to this new bond.

::Query: How did you survive so long without a symbiotic bond?:: He looked at the green mech as the walked towards the city.

"I don't know. I wanted to deactivate and be with my family, but I jussst couldn't. I don't really want to talk about my past." He saw an Earth version of himself slither past, the Earth snake saw that Soundwave was closer than it had liked. It stood as tall as it could and hissed angrily at the mech.

Venombite didn't like that it was even attempting to attack Soundwave. He slithered down the blue mech's arm, and stood over the Earth snake and flared the hood on his helm. The smaller snake flashed his fangs out, and shot his venom at Venombite. The snake's venom didn't really hurt him, it was sort of an irritation on his sensitive armor plates.

The green cobra didn't use his venom, instead the coiled around each other and tried to cause the other to pass out. This lasted for about ten seconds before the Earth snake's flexible spine snapped in half. Venombite rattled his tail before calming down.

::Venombite: Actions confusing. Suggestion: Explain.:: Soundwave finally spoke after the fight.

"It was going to attack you. I didn't like it, ssso I took it out." Venombite said coldly.

::Earth snake: A lot smaller than us, wouldn't have hurt me.:: Soundwave was trying to make sense of his symbiont.

Venombite didn't say anything else after that. It was just an unconscious action, that he'd do when he was with River. He knew that life of a Symbiotic being was the hardest, knowing that your lifespan all depended on how strong your Creator was, and how long they lived. Venombite also knew that when your partner does join the Allspark, that you'll either live long enough to go insane and be put out of your misery or find another partner then you'd have to grow stronger also.

::Venombite: Calm down.:: Soundwave could feel Venombite's thoughts and emotions spiraling out of control.

"Sssorry." The snake simply said after laying his helm on the mech's shoulder.

He didn't stay calm very long before Soundwave got a call from the base.

::Soundwave, meet us at the North end dam.:: Starscream commanded.

Venombite instantly transformed and flew into the chest compartment. Soundwave took off and commed the others to meet him at the destination that was given to him. The rest of their group met Soundwave in the sky, and transformed before making room in the compartment.

~ _So Venombite, how are you doing?_ ~ Ratbat asked through the bond.

~ _Okay.~_ He didn't say much else.

~ _Seriously, can we knock some sense into this mech!? He could at least be nice to us!_ ~ Rumble complained as anger shot through the bond.

Venombite blocked them all off, except for Ratbat. He was trying to be nice to the others, but it wasn't a quick change it takes awhile. He's all but forgotten how to communicate his feelings to others except with a snotty attitude.

They arrived to the dam, and saw a current battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. The others transformed, and stood ready to attack; Venombite stayed in his chest debating if he would attack anyone or just watch from where he was.

"Long time no see, Soundwave. What's been happenin'?" A red version of Soundwave stood in front of the blue me how, blaster ready.

::Communication with Blaster: Unnecessary. Score: 3, 2. Soundwave: Winning.:: Soundwave stood calmly.

Beside Blaster were two Cassetticons; one was blue and black and the other was black and white. "Brother, when did you start keeping score of our meetings?"

Venombite wasn't convinced that these two were brothers what so ever. They were just too different. He saw a yellow lion attacking Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. On the other side of the battle field, there was a rhino attacking the bipedal twins. The cobra examined from the cooling spot in Soundwave's chest.

::Blaster: When will you give up? Soundwave: Superior, Blaster: Inferior.:: Soundwave said before throwing a punch at his brother.

"I'll give up, when you leave Meg's crazy band of Cons." Blaster kicked Soundwave in the stomach.

Venombite's protective instincts kicked in. He forced the compartment to open, and transformed. He flared his fangs and hood at the shocked Autobot. The cobra stood at his full height, and gave his tail a few shakes.

"When did you spark another one?" Blaster lowered his blaster; a stupid move, but he and Soundwave understood each other's need to protect their Cassetticons.

::Venombite: Not Soundwave's. Soundwave: Adopted.:: He explained before steeping beside the snake. ::Venombite: Stand down.::

The cobra looked at him with a glare before looking back at Blaster. The Autobot looked amused at the sight. "Brotha, it looks like yer new Symbiont doesn't like takin your crazy orders."

::Soundwave: Trust earning. Venombite: Learning to trust.:: Soundwave put a servo on top of Venombite's helm. ::Venombite: Stand down. Blaster: Will not hurt Soundwave.::

Venombite finally calmed down and slithered beside him. Blaster saluted his brother and went after another Decepticon. They staid near the dam, and Soundwave started make empty energon cubes. The twins were filling them up, and the other Symbionts were either fighting or filling cubes. Venombite sensed something was off. He flicked his glossa and turned his helm when he saw a tall Autobot running towards Soundwave.

The cobra hissed and jumped the enemy, he coiled his body tightly around his armor and continued to do so until he heard the armor whining. His fangs lodged into the bot's arm. The Autobot was Ironhide, he screamed in pain as the cobra continued to bite down harder.

::Autobot inferior.:: Soundwave pointed his blaster at Ironhide, but then Megatron flew up into the air.

"Decepticons retreat." The warlord commanded before flying off.

::Venombite return.:: Soundwave opened his chest compartment as the other flew back into it. Venombite released his hold and transformed back into his servo.

Soundwave placed him in the compartment before following his master. The mech ran a diagnostic on all of his Cassetticons, and came up with a very minute list. Wing repairs on the twins, repairs on cracked visors, and pulling out rocks from Ravage's armor. Venombite wasn't needing anything big, but he was silently complaining about a flexible strut.

~Venombite: requires repairs. Soundwave will repair.~ Soundwave explained before landing back at the Decepticon base.

~No I don't. I'm fine.~ Venombite tried to hide the pain, but even with walls put up he couldn't hide it.

~Venombite: No resistance. Soundwave: must repair.~ Soundwave beelined for their quarters, and let them all out.

"I'm not in that much pain. Sssee." Venombite went to coil up, but he cringed in pain.

::Venombite: Pain levels high. Recommendations: Let Soundwave repair.:: Soundwave suggested as he knelt in front of Rumble and Frenzy. He quickly got to repairing the bipedal twins' visors.

Ravage held out her front paw, sitting patiently by her creator. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw landed on Soundwave's shoulders. Venombite looked at the sight, and imagined River in Soundwave's place, and all of his family surrounding him. The cobra winced and looked away to hide the fear in his optics. Soundwave stopped while pulling out the rocks from Ravage's paw, to examine the snake.

::Venombite: Stressed. Suggestion: Talk about it.:: Soundwave tried to reassure Venombite.

The cobra shook his helm as he coiled up despite the pain he was in. "It hurtsss."

"Well talking about it will help. Come on snakey, spill." Rumble went over to the scared snake, and poked the top of his helm.

::Rumble: Stop antagonizing. Consequence: Will get bit.:: Soundwave warned as the small purple mech continued to poke.

Venombite's agitation was growing, and he finally snapped. He stood at his full height, and barred his fangs. "Ssstop doing that. You annoying pessst."

' _Just ignore him, Venombite. Rumble will only do it more if you show that it annoys you._ ' Laserbeak advised from her perch on Soundwave's shelf.

"Easy for you to sssay." Venombite hissed as he moved to the other side of the room.

Soundwave went over to him, and went on through with the repairs. He was surprised when the snake didn't show any sign of resistance. After the repairs were made, Soundwave lifted Venombite up and watched him slowly wrap up his arms. After repairs were made, the Casseticons were dismissed to do whatever they wanted. When Soundwave went to let Venombite down, but quickly saw that he had fallen in stasis.

::Soundwave, report to the bridge.:: Megatron commed Soundwave.

With no choice, but to take the recharging snake, Soundwave went straight to the bridge. Soundwave found his leader standing at the terminals with his servos folded behind his back. The visored mech stood quietly with his servo held to his chest. Venombite's tail dropped, and filled the silent room with the sound of gears rotating and rattling.

"I just got word, that the Autobot's weapon specialist is out of commission. And rumor has it, it's because of your newest recruit." Megatron turned to face him.

::Affirmative. Venombite: Saw Autobot as a threat. Result: Poisoning Autobot.:: Soundwave refused to look down. ::Lord Megatron: Not approve?::

"No, no I approve very much. So much, that I want you to send it in, and poison Optimus Prime." Megatron's chuckling caused Venombite to online.

"Where?" He looked around with a few flicks of his glossa. "Oh."

Soundwave could feel him coil tighter, and wondered why he was acting this way. He ran a diagnostics check, and saw that his internal temperature was dropping. ::Venombite: wish to return to cassette chamber.::

"Yesss." Venombite transformed before sliding into the empty cassette chamber.

::Venombite: Requires time to return body temperatures to normal. Soundwave: Will have him complete the mission.:: Soundwave informed his leader.

Megatron growled at how needy Soundwave's Cassetticons were, they were always needing special treatment to remain fully functional. "Fine, but the astrosecond his temperature is within a decent range he is going to do as I commanded."

::Soundwave: Acknowledges commands. Venombite: Will do mission.:: Soundwave didn't want to send Venombite out there after getting his temperature under control, but he also couldn't risk angering Megatron.

~ _I will be fine._ ~ Venombite assured his new partner through the bond.

~ _Side orders: Second you are overheating, comm Soundwave._ ~ Soundwave instructed as he walked to his station in the command center.

~ _Okay, okay don't worry about me ssso much. It'sss overbearing._ ~ Venombite retorted.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this! Be sure to leave a comment, and follow and favorite to stay updated on more chapters I upload. :)


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry for the late uploads with this story, I've been kinda not in the mood to write it.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment if you wish for me to continue Venom**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late uploads with this story!

* * *

Ch. 3

Soundwave stopped under a rock hangover, and released Venombite. The cobra flicked his glossa before looking around. Soundwave knelt in front of the snake. ::Venombite: Remember orders?::

"Yesss." Venombite says before flicking his glossa, and quickly turning away. He was obviously annoyed with Soundwave, and he wasn't afraid to make it known.

Venombite used his nose to burrow just under the sand, to decrease his chance of overheating. He slithered to the ARK, and slipped past the guards. He looked around, flicking his glossa. ~ _It would help if I knew what he looked like._ ~

Soundwave sent a mental image of Optimus to Venombite, the snake was still readjusting to someone being in his processor. He blocked out Soundwave, only focusing on getting the mission over so he could go back to recharging in a dark, quiet place. Venombite flicked his glossa before entering a vent, he followed the main vent system. The cobra wasn't paying much attention, and he fell through a vent door.

Screams came from under the cobra as he flailed around to get back on his stomach. A servo grabbed Venombite by the back of his helm, he started flailing around with loud hissing. The Autobot who had a hold of the Cassetticon, turned him to face him. "You're that snake that bit Ironhide."

Venombite hisses at the yellow Minibot. "Releassse me Autobot."

"Bring him here Bumblebee, maybe we can save Ironhide." Ratchet quickly led Bumblebee and Venombite to the med bay. The weapon specialist had various cables attached to his body. The medic grabbed a glass tube, and tried to get Venombite to spit his venom out.

"Let go! Let me go!" Venombite started thrashing around more, he was angry and terrified.

Another Autobot came to the cobra's rescue, he took him from the two and held him close to his chest plate. Venombite curled with a feeling of relief in his systems. "Yer scarin' him, he may be a Con but he's still deserves tah be respected." Venombite looked up to see who his rescuer was, it was Blaster and Venombite groaned when he remembered who the red bot was. "Hello tah ya too. Ya have my word dat nothin' will happen tah ya, if ya promise tah cooperate."

"Releassse me." Venombite flicked his glossa as his optics scanned for a way to escape. He saw several places with a high heat signature, and he hissed with irritation. "I'll give you my venom if you put me down."

Optimus walked in to check on the captured Decepticon and the other Autobots. "I'm sorry, but we can't allow that. We are just going to ask you a few questions, and I'll have you put under Blaster's care."

Venombite flicked his glossa, his tail rattled as his anger grow. ~ _I am going to kill you, Soundwave._ ~

~ _Venombite, will retrieve you when possible. We will work on your stealth when we return._ ~ Soundwave said through the bond, as he tried to calm the symbiont.

"Prime… yes sir." Blaster didn't know how his brother was going to feel when he was taking care of his adopted creation. ~Ya minis aight with dis?A wave of positive vibes coursed through the bond. "Yo, maybe give 'atchet dah venom and we'll get ya cleaned up?"

Venombite hissed with irritation before flashing his fangs. "Fine." Ratchet held the beaker in Venombite's face, the snake slid his fangs over the lip of the beaker and venom spewed out. He pulled away, and flicked his glossa again before transforming.

Blaster looked at the Cassetticon in his servos before looking at the medic. "Anythin' else ya need doc?"

"No, this will do. Thank you Blaster, we should be able to cure Ironhide in no time." Ratchet said with a smile before getting to work.

Blaster went to his quarters, and released all his creations. "Venombite, yer safe here. And Ah know my brother is lookin' through yer optics, to make sure yer safe. Ah do dah same for my minis." The mech sat the Decepticon Cassetticon down on his berth before picking up Rewind and Eject. He started cleaning them with a rag.

Venombite transformed and immediately rattled his tail. He glared up at the Autobot who was smiling and playing with his Cassetticons. Steeljaw and Ramhorn were play tumbling while waiting for their turn. The jet twins, Riverdance and Grand Slam, had combined into Slamdance and was watching Blaster silently. In Venombite's optics they looked very close and comfortable with each other. The snake felt sad once again, missing his family. ~ _What family?_ ~

Blaster sat the sparkling twin bipedals on the floor before picking up Steeljaw. "Venombite, do ya need tah refuel?" The snake shook his helm before coiling up, and buried his face. "Who are ya missin'?"

"No one." He closed his optics and willed himself into stasis. ~ _Who am I missing?_ ~

-Outside Autobot Base-

Soundwave was revving his engines as his irritation was becoming visibly angry. He ejected Rumble and Frenzy by accident while he was pacing from his hiding spot. They looked up at their Creator with a bit of worry, feeling the anger through the bond. "Hey boss, what's gotten under your frame?"

::Venombite: memories… all on him. Refuses to let go.:: Soundwave's processor was filling up with memories of River faster than he could erased them from his banks.

"Soundwave, you can't really blame him for holding onto memories. If you had deactivated, I'd hold onto everything I could to not forget you." Rumble said, defending his new brother. "Just give him time."

Soundwave took a deep intake, and released the hot air before relaxing. He composed himself, and looked at the ARK. ~ _Venombite, I will return to retrieve you._ ~ When the communications officer felt a relaxed feeling coming from Venombite, he figured he fell into stasis. ::Ravage, eject.::

Ravage flew out of his chest compartment and transformed, landing in front of Soundwave. She mewed, ' _yeah?'_

::Mission: Sneak into Autobot base, and locate Venombite. Do not get caught.:: Soundwave gave his orders before looking at Frenzy and Rumble. ::Rumble, Frenzy return.::

They leapt into the air, and transformed as they flew into the chest compartment. Ravage ran to the ARK while Soundwave took off into the air, and flew back to the Nemesis.

* * *

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
